In his Pocket
by Maaya
Summary: The library in the Blood Pledge Castle, Shin Makoku, had made Yuuri gawk the first time Günter had shown it to him. WolframxYuuri


Wolfram/Yuuri, PG-13, early series-ish, silliness. 

**In His Pocket  
by Maaya**

The library in the Blood Pledge Castle, Shin Makoku, had made Yuuri gawk the first time Günter had shown it to him. It was classic, several thousand square metres with a high ceiling, row after row of old cherry-wood bookcases, a large fireplace and red velvet armchairs. Further in there was a staircase leading to another floor in the same style. Most of the books, lined up in careful rows on their shelves, were at least as many as two-hundred years old, antique and as priceless as they were dusty. (If not dustier.)

When Yuuri had entered the hall, the first thing he had felt was awe over the thousands of culture-collections from a still rather unfamiliar world. The second had been a chilling fear because admittedly, he was a bit clumsy at times and what would happen if he managed to destroy a single one of these books?

Then he nervously laughed the fear away, deciding it was better not to think about it.

Not being able to read this world's writing very well, Yuuri still found himself drawn to the library, when Günter had let him take a break from studying and Yuuri wasn't playing baseball or otherwise investigating the castle. The library had a nice air. Like he had quipped to Conrad once, it was almost as if the original king's spirit had stuck to the walls and was now watching over the books, cheesy fantasy book-ish as the thought was was. Conrad had just laughed and agreed that it was very possible. Günter had used it as a perfect opportunity to explain to Yuuri that, in fact, there were a few books furthest in the protected area that the original king had written, and once Yuuri had learnt to read ancient writing better, he would be allowed to take a look at them.

Today, Yuuri had been allowed a rare day off. Günter had wept something incomprehensible about how his presence had been needed elsewhere and while he would rather die than leave his majesty's side, it couldn't be helped today. And so, Yuuri had found that Conrad wasn't around today and he didn't have anything better to do. Why not take this opportunity to explore the library?

The doors to the hall creaked ominously as they were pulled open. Yuuri stamped nervously, about to take that as a bad omen and go away, when he saw Wolfram sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. He didn't exactly brighten at the sight, but it felt a little better to be in here with someone else around. Even if it was Wolfram.

"Hey!" Yuuri called, waving and jogging over to the occupied chair. "Wolfram!"

Wolfram looked up and he, at least, brightened. "Yuuri?" His face changed becoming more curious. "What are you doing here?"

When Yuuri slowed to a halt, he noticed that Wolfram's cheeks were a little flushed, in a rather pleasant way. For himself or for Wolfram, Yuuri wasn't quite sure. It was an interesting expression, admittedly--very...stareable. Perhaps Wolfram found something stareable about Yuuri's face too, because that was what the other boy was doing.

Yuuri shook himself and rubbed his neck, forcing a grin upon his face. "Got the day off." He leaned over Wolfram's shoulder. "What are you reading?"

Wolfram shrugged and showed him.

Yuuri stared for a moment. Then he threw himself backwards in perfect duck-and-cover style.

After a few days of wandering around in the library Yuuri had found that this library was also the most well-equipped one he had ever seen. The books might be old, be everything could be found. Adventure chronicles, cooking books, biology, magic, fairy tales, legends, history, old bookkeeping, descriptions, laboratory reports--anything and everything.

Yuuri had gotten used to find plenty of odd things in here.

Excluding, perhaps, this.

"Wha-what is this?" His eyes were caught in the upper picture. It was very...detailed. The most detailed image Yuuri had ever seen, even. Including two men and very little clothing. It was shocking. Artistic perhaps, nicely set up and nice drawing, wonder if there had been models because the attention to details was impressive and--what was he thinking? That wasn't what was wrong with this.

"Günter recommended it." Wolfram pulled the book close to his chest, his voice caught in a tone somewhere between very matter-of-fact-ish and sullen. "What's wrong, Yuuri?"

Wrong. He asked if something was wrong.

Yuuri opened his mouth, thought better of it and closed it again. His jaw worked overtime a bit before he blurted, "Wha-the-err-eh?" A voice in his mind deadpanned something about ancient gay porn books, ancient gay porn books.

He was quite proud of himself when he managed to take a few deep breaths and fell down into another armchair. Wolfram looked at him strangely. Yuuri suddenly realized why Wolfram had looked so...interested when Yuuri had entered. Interested. That was the word. Interested. Oh my.

And then, the large doors to the library fell closed with a very, very ominous creak.

**end**


End file.
